


School Life

by tenshi6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Student!Stiles, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Sterek smut at high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Life

It was such a beautiful day. It was spring. The sun was shining brightly, the weather was warm and sunny with some gentle, fresh breeze. The trees were blooming and birds were chirping outside and all Stiles could think was how tired he was. He crossed his arms on the desk and placed his chin on it, trying to look like he was at least paying some attention to the teacher. He was talking about the Second World War but the words didn't reach Stiles who stifled a yawn and slowly closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

There was a loud 'thud' right next to his head and he jerked awake, sitting up straight and glancing around, some of their classmates trying hard to hold back their laughter. Then his glance connected with his best friend's, Scott's, who was beckoning his head warningly and finally Stiles turned, raising his eyes only to face the dangerously calm History teacher, Derek Hale.

"Mr. Stilinski, answer the question." He glared at him and Stiles gulped thickly

"Uh, um, sorry, Sir, what-what was the question again?" He stuttered, being still in a slight daze due to his sleeping.

Derek gave him a mocking sneer instead of a reply then turned around, asking "Anyone would be willing to repeat the question to Mr. Stilinski?"

Several arms were raised in the air and Stiles rolled his eyes. "Tche, nerds." He whispered to Scott who only nodded in agreement. However, Stiles never got the chance to hear that damn question because the bell rang at the next moment and everyone got to their feet, packing their things away and hurrying to the cafeteria for lunch. He was eager to get out without Derek noticing it but he failed.

"Mr. Stilinski, a moment." He called at the last second when Stiles was halfway out of the classroom. He pulled a face and mumbled something about catching up soon to Scott then turned back and shuffled towards the teacher's desk.

"Yes?"

"I have to send you to detention for falling asleep during my class." Derek stated with a sad tone, sighing as he pushed himself away from his desk.

Stiles glanced behind his back to make sure they were alone then rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Derek, it's not my fault." He exclaimed.

"Really?" Derek gave him a look of disbelief. "Then whose fault is that you fell asleep?"

"Seriously?" Stiles' eyes widened and snorted. "Who didn't let me sleep at night?"

Derek grinned at that and straightened himself proudly then changed back to teacher mood at the next second. "I highly advise to mind your manners with me, Mr. Stilinski."

"Urgh, please, Derek, can't you just drop this badass teacher image and be a good boyfriend who lets me get away with this?" Stiles flashed him a bright yet shy smile.

Derek didn't reply for more than a minute, appearing to be deep in his thoughts then he heaved a sigh. "Fine, I'll spare you from detention with one condition."

"Really? Cool!" Stiles was genuinely surprised but also relieved. Then he frowned. "Wait, what condition?" He immediately knew the answer when a smirk appeared on Derek illegally handsome face and he walked up to the door, locking it. "No, no, you can't be serious. Here?"

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged as he approached Stiles with a predatory look, smirking.

"Be-because it's a school and-and you're a teacher and I'm a student." Stiles stuttered with a sheer look of disbelief on his face. Derek was joking, right? He couldn't be serious, it was too dangerous.

"I know you want it." Derek pointed out plainly, snaking a hand to his nape and pulling him closer.

"That-that doesn't matter!" Stiles exclaimed. Okay, he did have some dirty fantasy about having some hot quickie in a classroom but that didn't mean it was a smart idea. They could get caught. However, any further reasons he was about to say got caught in his throat as Derek covered his mouth with his own, sliding his tongue in and demanding entrance. Stiles parted his lips instinctively, moaning against Derek's mouth a bit and fisting his shirt, hesitating whether he should push him away or not. His mind was practically screaming in his mind to stop, it was way too risky and they shouldn't be doing this but the other part of him, apparently his strongest one wanted to carry on. And the fear of being caught only made it hotter and more arousing.

"God, we're so insane." Stiles panted when Derek removed his mouth from his, kissing along his jawline then biting his ear playfully.

Derek pulled back to give him a satisfied grin as a reply, causing Stiles to glare at him disapprovingly but then sighed in defeat and gave himself to the tempting. He slid his hands under Derek's shirt, stroking his well-toned chest and abs hastily then moved lower, unbuttoning his jeans impatiently, his fingers trembling due to lust.

Meanwhile, Derek was busy planting soft kisses on his neck, his hands under Stiles' T-shirt to explore his already well-known torso in a rush then he moved one hand lower to cup Stiles' butt, causing him to moan louder than he wanted to and buckle his hips against Derek.

There wasn't much time for the foreplay so Stiles didn't hesitate to drop on his knees and tug Derek's jeans down along with his boxers, freeing his already half-hard cock. He took it in one hand, placing his other on Derek's hipbone to steady himself and gave his shaft a few strokes before leaning forward, licking the tip of it.

Derek placed his hand on Stiles' hair, encouraging him to continue as he grabbed a fistful of brown locks, gripping it tight and pushing his head forward. Stiles made a surprised noise at that but took Derek deeper in his mouth, drawing wet circles on the sensitive skin with his tongue while he started bobbing his head up and down, sucking the flesh eagerly and also coating it with saliva, assuming neither of them had lube with them.

He grinned against Derek's manhood satisfied as he felt him becoming rock-hard and heard his breathing starting to turn into sharp intakes of air. He could feel his own hardness straining in his jeans which was now painfully tight and felt a small, wet spot on his briefs, his pre-come already leaking. Soon, Derek pulled his head back and lifted him, giving him a slow, passionate kiss while his fingers were working on freeing Stiles' from his jeans and briefs.

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand slowly and moved it up then he broke the kiss and pushed the fingers into Stiles' mouth, receiving a confused look.

"Prepare yourself." Derek ordered in a desire-clouded voice and Stiles' erection twitch in need. He sucked two fingers eagerly, covering them with as much saliva as he was able to then removed them and placed against his hole, placing one hand on the desk to support himself as he inhaled deeply to relax his muscles and pushed two fingers at once inside.

He gasped but it wasn't painful or uncomfortable because he was used to the feeling and they had just have sex on the previous night so he was well-stretched. He glanced at Derek who was busy with opening a pack of condom and rolling it onto his manhood, shocking Stiles.

"You-you've planned it!" He stared at him accusingly; his eyes widening in realization as Derek sent him a smug smirk.

"That's enough." Derek ignored his statement and grabbed his arm gently, pulling him against his chest. Stiles removed his fingers from his body and rolled his eyes but didn't resist. He really didn't want to stop now. Derek sat down to his chair and Stiles climbed into his lap, giving him a glare as he position the tip of Derek's erection at his entrance, taking deep breaths. Derek was holding his manhood in one hand, the other resting on Stiles' hip firmly.

"God, hate you so much." Stiles cursed as he lowered himself on Derek's cock with one, steady movement, gasping for air.

"You can deny it but I know you love me." Derek grinned at him sheepishly and leant forward, kissing him hungrily, giving him a little time to adjust. When they broke apart, he added with a knowing smirk "and I know you live this, too." He thrust his hips upwards, causing Stiles to moan out loudly, his head falling to Derek's shoulder.

"Fuck." Stiles swore and tried to steady himself against Derek's chest as the man kept thrusting upwards, aiming for his sweet spot which he soon found, pulling another loud, uncontrollable moan from his lover.

"Shh, we don't want to get caught, do we?" Derek teased, earning a death glare from Stiles.

"Fuck you, it's your fault anyway!" He retorted, the words coming out between sharp pants as he was sitting up and down on Derek, practically riding him and each time he sat down Derek thrust up, hitting his prostate and tearing a moan of pleasure out Stiles.

"Oh, I love when you're angry at me." Derek continued the teasing, snaking one arm around Stiles' lean body while placing the other at the back of his head. "Makes you look sexy." He grinned and before Stiles could even think of a reply he crashed his lips against his, rolling his hips faster and aiming for Stiles' prostate with each and every thrust, causing him to moan and gasp against his mouth helplessly, grabbing his shoulders tight, his nails digging into his flesh.

Stiles also picked up his pace, his whole body trembling with desire and ecstasy, his legs getting weaker by every second as he kept riding on Derek, kissing back passionately. Their kiss became sloppier as they were getting closer to their orgasm and Derek removed his hand from Stiles' head to grab his weeping cock which was frantically aching for attention, stroking it firmly in time with his thrusts. It didn't take Stiles long to broke the kiss and he tugged Derek's shirt up at the last second before he came with a hoarse cry, eyes shut tight and body going numb as he emptied himself into Derek's waiting hand.

As the muscles tightened around his manhood, Derek came, too, burying his face into Stiles' chest to keep his voice down, moaning against the flesh as he came hard, filling the condom with his seed. They both there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths and slowing their racing hearts, grinning at each other.

"You're such an ass, I don't understand why I love you." Stiles broke the silence, glaring at Derek though he was grinning at him idiotically, joy written all over his face.

"Because you're an idiot." Derek grinned back at him then moved slowly, slipping out of Stiles' body as the boy stood up, reaching for some tissues to clean his mess up on Derek's abs and hands. Derek pulled the condom off and knotted it, putting it into a tissue and throwing it into the trash along with the other tissues. They put their clothes back on in a haste, Stiles noting in his mind he wouldn't have time for lunch. Great, now he had to go to French class hungrily, not that it wasn't totally worth of skipping to have sex with his boyfriend.

Stiles grabbed his backpack and was about to leave when Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him back, straightening his T-shirt and his hair in order not to look like some student who had just had some crazy sex with a teacher. Stiles grinned at the gesture sheepishly.

"Well then, see you at home." He smiled and placed a quick peck on Derek's lips before turning away and getting out of the classroom, already thinking what he should lie to explain Scott what took him so long and why he couldn't wipe that stupid grin off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta reader and English isn't my native language. Also, it's 8 am in the morning here and I didn't sleep at all so... Yeah, I know it's weird, I just can't help it. Now I'm going to get some sleep. Finally.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcomed! ^^


End file.
